The present invention relates generally to methods, systems and apparatus for interacting with computers. More particularly, the invention relates to composition and delivery of electronic mail, utilizing such devices, systems and methods.
The invention has been developed primarily to allow a large number of distributed users to interact with networked information via printed matter and optical sensors, thereby to obtain interactive printed matter on demand via high-speed networked color printers. Although the invention will largely be described herein with reference to this use, it will be appreciated that the invention is not limited to use in this field.
Various methods, systems and apparatus relating to the present invention are disclosed in the following co-pending applications/granted patents filed by the applicant or assignee of the present invention simultaneously with the present application:
The disclosures of these co-pending applications are incorporated herein by cross-reference. Each application is temporarily identified by its docket number. This will be replaced by the corresponding USSN when available.
Electronic mail (e-mail) systems are widely used to transmit personal and business-related messages. E-mail systems can provide almost instant delivery world-wide, and provide other advantages associated with online information handling such as support for archiving and searching of messages. Messages are typically both composed and read on screen-based computer systems such as personal computers which provide a keyboard and mouse for inputting data. Although hand-drawing and handwriting afford greater richness of expression than input via a keyboard and mouse, the required digitizing tablets can be cumbersome and expensive, and e-mail systems typically don""t provide direct support for hand-drawn input in the form of digital ink. Recognizing that printed paper can present information in a more readable and portable form than can a computer screen, many e-mail users choose to print their e-mail before reading it.
It is an object of the invention to combine advantages of conventional printed information and hand-written messages with digital ink and online electronic mail delivery.
In accordance with the invention, there is provided a method for composition and transmission of an electronic mail message including:
printing a document to facilitate composition and transmission of the electronic mail message;
composing the electronic mail message on the document utilising a sensing device adapted to read coded data in the document;
transmitting interaction data from the sensing device to a computer system, the interaction data representing interaction of the sensing device with the coded data to allow the message to be electronically captured in the computer system; and
transmitting the message to at least one recipient address.
Preferably, the address of the recipient is converted from hand-written indicia on the document to an electronic form of the address to facilitate transmission. Preferably, at least part of the message as applied to the document is converted from hand-written indicia or alpha-numerals to electronic equivalents. More preferably, at least part of the message as applied to the document is converted from hand-written indicia or alpha-numerals to electronic equivalents.
The step of electronically capturing the message preferably includes receiving, in the computer system, movement data regarding movement of the sensing device relative to the document, with the sensing device preferably sensing its movement relative to the form using the coded data. Following electronic capture, at least part of the electronic mail message is transmitted to the recipient address as digital ink and the second document preferably has at least one user interactive element which enables a recipient to indicate a response to associated information in the second document by interacting with the user interactive element using a sensing device which is adapted to transmit response data to a computer. Preferably also, only an electronic mail message from an approved sender is accepted at the recipient address, the approved sender being entered in a customizable electronic list or database.
Preferably, a user addresses the electronic mail message to the recipient address by selecting a name from a list on the document using the sensing device.
Preferably, the method further includes receiving, in the computer system, indicating data derived from the coded data, regarding the identity of the document and a position of the sensing device relative to the document in order to identify the document and determine when the sensing device is used to interact with the document.
Preferably, the sensing device includes an identification code specific to a particular user and the method includes monitoring use of the sensing device in the computer system.
The method may further include printing the document on a surface of a surface-defining structure and, at the same time, printing the coded data on the surface, with the coded data preferably being substantially invisible in the visible spectrum.
Preferably, the method includes retaining a retrievable record of the printed document, the document being retrievable using the identity data as contained in the coded data.
In another aspect, there is provided a system for composition and transmission of an electronic mail message including:
a printer for printing a document with coded data, to facilitate composition and transmission of the electronic mail message;
a sensing device for reading the coded data and transmitting interaction data, representing interaction of the sensing device with the coded data to allow for electronic capture of the message, generated by moving the device relative to the document; and
a computer system for receiving the interaction data from the device and transmitting the message to a recipient address.
Preferably, the computer system is adopted to transmit the electronic mail message to an electronic mail server.
Preferably, the computer system is provided with means so that the address of the recipient is converted from hand-written indicia on the document to an electronic form of the address. Preferably, the computer system is provided with means so that at least part of the electronic mail message as applied to the document is converted from electronically captured hand-written indicia or alpha-numerals to electronic equivalents. More preferably, the computer system is provided with means so that at least part of the electronic mail message as applied to the document is converted from electronically captured hand-written indicia, alpha-numerals, diagrams, figures, or the like, to an electronic form which substantially preserves the format and appearance of the relevant part of the electronic mail message.
In order to electronically capture the message, the computer system is preferably, adapted to receive movement data regarding movement of the sensing device relative to the coded data, in order to electronically capture the message, and the sensing device preferably, senses its own movement relative to the document using the coded data.
The system may further include a printer at the recipient address for producing a second document containing the electronic mail message and the second document preferably has at least one user interactive element which enables a recipient to indicate a response to associated information in the second document by interacting with the user interactive element using a sensing device which is adapted to transmit response data to a computer.
Preferably, the printer only accepts an electronic mail message from an approved sender, the approved sender being entered in a customisable electronic list or database.
Preferably, the coded data serves to identify the document and a position of the sensing device relative to the document.
The sensing device preferably also includes a marking nib.
The printer is preferably arranged to print the coded data on demand, at the same time as printing the document on the surface-defining structure, with the coded data preferably being substantially invisible in the visible spectrum.
The system preferably includes a database for keeping a retrievable record of each document generated, each document being retrievable by using its identity, as included in its coded data.